five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Natsu Dragneel
'Introduction' Natsu Dragneel (ナツ・ドラグニル Natsu Doraguniru) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein he is a member of Team Natsu. He is the main protagonist of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail manga and one of the protagonists in ND2014's Five Worlds War. 'Personality' Natsu is carefree and reckless in nature, and, despite his consistent brawls with the other members of Fairy Tail, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. He is willing to go down fighting for his friends, regardless of how futile it might seem. Natsu has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach. His solution to problems often involve violence. Even when disrespected or faced with obvious hostility, Natsu rarely ever reciprocates the feelings. He often forgoes grudge-holding, though there are exceptions (namely Zeref, Acnologia, and as of late Rob Lucci and Grimmjow). Natsu continuously tries to prove his strength to others. At various points in time, he has challenged Erza, Laxus, Mirajane, and even Gildarts (in short, all of Fairy Tail's current S-Class Mages), to fight him, albeit, he was beaten every single time. Despite his losses, Natsu bears them no ill will, as he considers everyone in the guild to be his family. He demonstrates this attitude even towards former enemies. In the events of the war, Natsu has further extended this attitude to his new allies, such as when he challenged Kakashi Hatake to a fight, and despite narrowly losing he still holds respect for the commander. Due to his reckless nature, Natsu's fights usually ends with widespread destruction. Natsu's love of fighting has allowed him to develop a rather strategic mind, helping him to, on various occasions, find weaknesses in his opponent's techniques, or simply weaknesses his opponents themselves possess. Natsu has also defeated his opponents with pure wit, rather than brute strength. Natsu, befitting his recklessness and love of fighting, never backs out of a fight. 'History (''Fairy Tail manga) Natsu was born 400 years ago in an unknown country in a small village were he lived his family and older brother Zeref Dragneel. One day he along with his village was attack by Dragons and his parents were killed with brother being the only survivor. Years later he was resurrected as an Demons/Etherious by his Brother who'd become immortal by toying with the laws of life and death by being cursed by Anserkram, In hoping that one day he be strong enough kill him. At first Natsu refused to listen, until one day Zeref mate Igneel and made a deal with him. Igneel along 5 other children would be trained in Dragon Slayers's Magic to help defeat Acnologia be sent into the future with the help of Anna Heartfillia a through a time machine known as the Eclipse Gate. Natsu then ended up under the care of the Dragon Igneel who raised him like a son. While the Igneel along with the other dragons had their meetings Natsu would mingle with other 4 Dragon Slayer children, Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney and would be taught reading and writing by Anna. At one point he was given a scarf made from the scales of his father by Anna as gift from them both and would wear constantly. When the time came his father sealed himself inside him and he along with other Dragon Slayer Children and Anna were sent into the 400 years into future into the Kingdom of Fiore thanks to the efforts of Anna's descendant Layla Heartfillia who would open the gate from her point in time thanks to instructions left by her . Sadly after going through the gate Natsu was separated from everyone when they reached the other side of the gate and had no memory of what happened to Igneel believing him to have disappeared . Natsu then searched for and was eventually found by the Guild Master of Fairy Tail: Makarov Dreyar. Natsu ended up joining Fairy Tail. Where he formed a sibling and rivalry like bond with Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster. He also got along with most of the younger members like Elfman Strauss and Lisanna Strauss as well, Mirajane Strauss also frequently teased him and found cute when he cried. One day while in the '''East Forest he found a large egg, thinking it was a Dragons's egg he brought it back to guild and ask Makarov to make it hatch. But Makarov and Erza told him that he was the only one that could make the egg hatch; through love and care. Lisanna hanks to her magic was an expert in animals and offered to help take care of it until it hatched.4 Five Worlds War: Prologue Summit Invasion Arc Post-Invasion Arc 'Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign' Introduction Arc (Fairy Tail Campaign) March On, Allied Forces First Hargeon Arc Second Hargeon Arc 'Magnolia Arc' 'Tenrou Arc' 'Spin-Off' 'Five World War: The Invincible Gladiator' 'Omakes' 'Relationships' 'Acts of Order' 'Naruto Uzumaki' Like all other Fairy Tail members, he sees Naruto as an honorary member of Fairy Tail. 'Ichigo Kurosaki' Like all other Fairy Tail members, he sees Ichigo as an honorary member of Fairy Tail. 'Monkey D. Luffy' Like all other Fairy Tail members, he sees Luffy as an honorary member of Fairy Tail. 3rd Division Kakashi Hatake Like all other Fairy Tail members, he sees Kakashi as an honorary member of Fairy Tail. Laxus Dreyar Suigetsu Hozuki Like all other Fairy Tail members, he sees Suigetsu as an honorary member of Fairy Tail. Jugo Like all other Fairy Tail members, he sees Jugo as an honorary member of Fairy Tail. Happy Freed Justine Bickslow Evergreen Franky Like all other Fairy Tail members, he sees Franky as an honorary member of Fairy Tail. Sasuke Uchiha Like all other Fairy Tail members, he sees Sasuke as an honorary member of Fairy Tail. Rukia Kuchiki Like all other Fairy Tail members, he sees Rukia as an honorary member of Fairy Tail. He reassured Rukia after she blamed herself for him almost dying at the hands of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He also protected her from Kidomaru's arrows, which she was grateful for. Mirajane Strauss Gray Fullbuster 'Powers and Abilities' As one of the Four Acts of Order, Natsu is a very powerful individual and one of the most powerful characters in both the Fairy Tail manga and Five World War series, ranked at Number 2 on the Coalition Blacklist in a 4-way tie with the other Acts. This is quite the accomplishment, as that places them higher than Soul Reaper Captains, Kages, S-Class Wizards, and famous pirates like Red Haired Shanks. Although it is worth noting that these threats are not just determined by power, but also notoriety. Physical Feats Even without his Dragon Slayer Magic, Natsu has been shown to to be physically adept, even to the point where he is capable of superhuman feats. Natsu has shown on numerous occasions to possess a high degree of strength, enough for him to perform a number of physical feats, among which are freely swinging around the mast of a ship as a makeshift weapon, doing the same with a palm tree he personally broke, bare-handed, shattering a billiard table and cracking most of its balls simply by hitting one of them with the cue, and stopping the gargantuan Dorma Anim's foot in Edolas, which was going to crush him and his fellow Dragon Slayers, all by himself, subsequently throwing the robotic Dragon off balance by rapidly pushing it away. During his spar with Kakashi, he was never strong enough to damage the Jōnin's Susanōō with his strikes. He nearly died against Grimmjow's Fraccións, several of whom were physically imposing brutes, and later when he versed Grimmjow he ran away with a wound in his pride, Grimmjow beat up Natsu to a pulp not even in his resuruccion state. Natsu possesses fast reflexes, having been capable of dodging attacks that go at blinding speeds. He was capable of dodging several jutsus from Kakashi during their spar. During his fight with Grimmjow's Fraccións, he was capable of reflexively dodging multiple Ceros coming at him from different angles. During the Second Hargeon Arc, he was able to grab one of Kidōmaru's arrows as it flew towards him. Natsu has proven himself to be incredibly durable. He has managed to take continual, deadly assaults from foes and continue fighting. He took various hits from Kakashi and his jutsus during their spar, shrugged off attacks from Grimmjow's Fraccións in Hargeon, took several hits from the Espada's Garra de la Pantera (each projectile has the power to bring down a building), and still managed to push on fighting effectively in each situation. Fighting Style Natsu is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using his Dragon Slayer Magic in combination with punches, kicks, and even headbutts, to combat his opponents to great effect. Such skill is paired with amazing physical prowess: aside from his strength, Natsu has displayed high degrees of speed, agility and reflexes, enough for him to match melee-specialists of Erza's caliber in battle. After 1 year training, Natsu was able to defeat 3 members of Avatar - the successor of former Dark Guilds - in quick succession despite their own prowess. He was skilled enough to hold his own against Rob Lucci during the Summit Invasion Arc, matching the assassin's mastery of the Six Powers. During his spar with Kakashi, he was capable of holding his own against the Jōnin and his high level Taijutsu. During the First Hargeon Arc, he held is own against all five of Grimmjow's Fraccións with his close-quarters melee, and later on held his own against Grimmjow, who was skilled enough to fight Ichigo Kurosaki in his Bankai form during the Hueco Mundo Arc. Magic Natsu is a master of his particular brand of Lost Magic, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, which was taught to him by his Foster Father, Igneel. Using it, Natsu manipulates fire while taking on the qualities and destructive power of a dragon. Just like other Dragon Slayers, he can consume his respected element, fire, to replenish his strength and magic reserves, though he cannot eat flames created by himself. During several parts of the series, he's even been able to eat flames produced by different type of powers from different worlds: he was able to devour Kakashi's Fireball Jutsu, and during the Battle of Hargeon he was capable of eating Edorad's flames from Volcánica. The heat of his fire can increase in temperature, which is proportional to Natsu's emotional state, something that was noted by Grimmjow during his first bout with Natsu. He incorporates the flames he ignites into his fighting style, greatly increasing the damage of his blows. As such, Natsu's Magic revolves around the usage of fire that can spout from any part of his body. Natsu's ability to eat flames gives him immunity to most types of flames, including explosions, and allows him to spew fire from his lungs. This fire is exceptionally strong - equivalent to a Dragon's fire - being able to burn even through metal. He can even use his flames to create a propulsive effect. The type of fire he uses can be changed. For example, it can be solidified to cling to surfaces. Natsu's senses are enhanced to that of a dragon's as well, particularly his senses of smell and hearing. He can incorporate these heightened senses into his fighting style as well, giving him heightened perception and some form of precognition. His advanced hearing saved his life during the Second Hargeon Arc, as it allowed him to anticipate Kidōmaru's arrow and catch it. Immense Magic Power As one of the strongest members of Fairy Tail, and as one of the Acts of Order, Natsu has immense Magical Power. By the year X792 after one year of training, Natsu's Magic Power has increased to the point where it was unrecognizable to Lucy, but great enough that it prompted her to evacuate everyone out of the Domus Flau despite the presence of many powerful Mages. Natsu can exert his Magic Power in the form of an enormous scalding aura that can generate heat of such magnitude that it is capable of melting the entirety of the stone coliseum, as well as burn off the clothes of any nearby individuals. This displays some level of control of his aura, however, as nobody was actually harmed by the heat, and his and Happy's clothes remained untouched. Rukia Kuchiki has described his Magic as like a "Raging Inferno." Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (火の滅竜魔法 Hi no Metsuryū Mahō) 'is a lost Magic that gives the user the abilities of a fire dragon. Fire Dragon Slayer Magic allows the user to produce and control fire from any part of their body, which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense. Consequently, he also has taken the physical traits of a dragon, with lungs capable of spewing flames, scales that grant protection against fire, and nails covered in flames. He is to consume most forms of fire (be it magical or from other power sources), but he cannot eat flames that are on a "higher plane" than his own, such as God Slayer Flames and 'Amaterasu. * Fire Dragon Roar (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō): Natsu's signature Dragon's Roar in which he quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of flames from his mouth at his target. In X792, Natsu's mastery over this spell allows him to create a continuous stream of flames that appears as a wall of fire across a field. This was first used against Rob Lucci. * Fire Dragon Iron Fist (火竜の鉄拳 Karyū no Tekken): Natsu engulfs his fists in flames and punches the target. This was first used against Rob Lucci. During his spar with the other Acts of Order, Natsu used this technique to match Luffy's Gum-Gum Rifle. * Fire Dragon Wing Attack (火竜の翼撃 Karyū no Yokugeki): Natsu rushes towards his target and grabs them, before subsequently setting hands ablaze, sending them flying. This was used against Rob Lucci. * Fire Dragon Flame Elbow (火竜の炎肘 Karyū no Enchū): Natsu creates a stream of fire from his elbow, propelling him forward and increasing the strength of his punches. This was first used against Kakashi during their spar. * Fire Dragon Crushing Fang (火竜の砕牙 Karyū no Saiga): With his hand lit ablaze, Natsu swipes at the target in a claw-like fashion, burning them. He also has shown that he can use this move for defensive purposes, such as during his second fight with Rob Lucci, when he used it to burn away a Tempest Kick. This was first used against Rob Lucci. * Fire Dragon Claw (火竜の鉤爪 Karyū no Kagizume): Natsu ignites his feet in flames, thereby increasing the power of his kicks. The flames can also be used for jet-propulsion purposes. This was first used against Kakashi. * Fire Dragon Grip Strike (火竜の握撃 Karyū no Akugeki): Grabbing his enemy and supporting his arm with his other, Natsu blasts the foe at point blank range. This was first used against Kakashi. * Fire Dragon Tail Strike: Natsu, with his hands planted on the ground, sets his feet and legs on fire, then proceeds to spin himself while delivering a flaming kick. This was first used against D-Roy and Nakeem. * Fire Dragon Sword Horn (火竜の剣角 Karyū no Kenkaku): Natsu lights his entire body ablaze and headbutts the target at a high speed. This was first used against Edorad. * Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame (火竜の煌炎 Karyū no Kōen): Natsu ignites both his hands in flames and then brings them together, creating a fiery explosion. In the anime, rather than generating an explosion, Natsu creates a large fireball to throw at his enemies. This was first used against Shawlong. * Fire Dragon Explosion: Natsu surrounds himself in a massive amount of flames, which then explodes knocking back all people in the vicinity. * Fire Dragon Comet Fist: Natsu fires a large fireball from his fist with power comparable to an actual comet. It was made to be a long ranged version of one of his other spells, Fire Dragon Iron Fist. The flames from this attack were hot enough to partially melt through Alpha's chest, even though Alpha did regenerate from that attack. * Flame Dragon King Demolition Fist (炎竜王の崩拳 Enryūō no Hōken): Natsu first charges his fist, releasing a huge amount of fire in the process. After a brief delay, he punches his target with immense force so strong, in fact, that it shatters even the biggest of his foes to pieces. This was first used against an Iron Maiden in it's Brute stage, though it also succeeded in destroying three other Brutes as well. * Flame Dragon King Roar '(炎竜王の咆哮 ''Enryūō no Hōkō): An enhanced and empowered version of his Fire Dragon's Roar, that Natsu used to take down an entire battalion's worth of soldiers of the Alvarez Empire and destroyed a vast space of earth in the process. * 'Flame Dragon King Purgatory '(炎竜王の煉獄 Enryūō no Rengoku): Natsu releases a huge amount of fire all over his body while intensely burning his target and everything around him before creating a spherical explosion. '''Dragon Force By consuming Etherion or the Flame of Rebuke Natsu has been shown to be able to enter Dragon Force. This ability is said to be the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain, and it has been said that their power becomes comparable to that of a real Dragon's. Natsu is the first known First generation Dragon Slayer to enter Dragon Force without consuming external sources. Dragon Slayer Secret Art: * Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist (紅蓮火竜拳 Guren Karyūken): Natsu rapidly punches his target, with his hands lit ablaze, creating a fiery explosion after each subsequent contact. Such a spell was shown to be able to defeat Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer, who, at the time, was utilizing his Iron Dragon's Scales, and destroy the entire Phantom Lord Guild Building. In the anime, Natsu also used this spell to defeat Erigor. * Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade (紅蓮爆炎刃 Guren Bakuenjin): Natsu swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that barrages his target. Natsu habitually uses this spell as a finishing move, having employed against Laxus Dreyar at the end of their battle, used against Gildarts Clive as a finisher, which, notably, caused the mighty Mage to take a few steps back, and once more against Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, with which he completely overpowered the two, who were in Dragon Force, defeating them. * Hidden Fire Form - Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade '(不知火型 紅蓮鳳凰剣 ''Shiranuigata Guren Hōōken): Natsu ignites his entire body with fire, and then charges towards the target, sending them into the air with a sharp uppercut. Natsu then, in a similar manner to Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, headbutts his target. This spell appears to be Natsu's strongest, as it was able to overpower Zero's strongest spell, Genesis Zero, something that Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade could not, although, this could be because Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade relies on piercing power, rather than explosive power. This destructively unstoppable spell was used to defeat Zero. * 'Flame Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade '(紅蓮爆雷刃 Guren Bakuraijin): Natsu's alternate, lighting-enhanced version of his Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade. Natsu engulfs one hand in lightning and the other in flames. By swinging his arms around, Natsu creates a highly destructive vortex of fire and lightning, which greatly damages the opponent and pushes them away with tremendous force. This spell is powerful enough to defeat the almighty Guild Master of Grimoire Heart, Hades, in a single hit. '''Lightning Flame Dragon Mode After eating Laxus Dreyar's lightning and having the flames and lightning inside his body fuse together, Natsu gained the ability to use his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic enhanced with lightning. When in a state of anger, Natsu is able to summon forth this power, however, it leaves him heavily exhausted afterward. After unlocking his Second Origin, Natsu experiences a noticeably less amount of strain. This was first utilized during his spar with Kakashi Hatake. In this mode, he was capable of cracking and damaging Kakashi's Susanōō. During the First Hargeon Arc, this mode allowed Natsu to fight on even parring with Grimmjow in his Resurrección, Pantera. Techniques * Lightning Flame Dragon Roar (雷炎竜の咆哮 Raienryū no Hōkō): Natsu's alternate, lightning-enhanced version of his Fire Dragon's Roar. Natsu gathers and combines lightning and fire in his mouth, subsequently releasing them in a large, destructive, sparking blast. This spell is capable of traveling great distances, wreaking havoc wherever it passes, as shown when it crossed half of Tenrou Island, generating a large explosion. This was first used against Kakashi. * Lightning Fire Dragon Iron Fist: Natsu's alternate version of his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. Natsu engulfs his hand in lightning and flame, and, in addition to being burned after being struck, his opponent's are also struck by a bolt of lightning. This was first used against Kakashi. * Lightning Flame Dragon Wing Attack: Natsu's enhanced version of Fire Dragon Wing Attack. Natsu engulfs his hands in lightning and fire, before grabbing his opponents and throwing them away. This was first used against Kakashi. * Lightning Flame Dragon Claw: An enhanced version of Fire dragon Claw. Natsu envelops his legs and feet with lightning and fire, increasing the power of his kicks. This was first used against Grimmjow. * Lightning Flame Dragon Explosive Fang: Natsu envelops his arm with lightning and fire, and he swipes it forward as a powerful attack. This was first used against Grimmjow, and was powerful enough to cancel out his Rasgar technique. * Lightning Flame Dragon Sword Horn: Natsu's enhanced version of Fire Dragon Sword Horn. Natsu envelops his entire body in electricity and fire, and proceeds to headbutt his opponent. This was first used against Grimmjow. * Lightning Flame Dragon Firing Hammer (雷炎竜の撃鉄 Raienryū no Gekitetsu): Natsu engulfs his fist and forearm in fire and lightning and devastatingly strikes his opponent. This was first used against Grimmjow. * Lightning Flame Dragon Fang Cannon: Natsu holds out an open palm then fires a spiral of fire and lightning similar to a lance. This has quite a bit of piercing power, as during Natsu's fight with Alpha, it nearly managed to go completely through it's chest - though it didn't go all the way through. * Lightning Flame Dragon Exploding Blades: Natsu surrounds himself in fire and lightning then several streams of the two elements fire out and attack the opponent. This technique, however, has not yet been perfected and requires Natsu to take a brief 'cool down' period. He first used this against Alpha. * Lightning Flame Dragon Rasengan: Natsu creates a sphere of fire and lightning in the palm of his hand and hits the opponent with it like Naruto with his Rasengan techniques. This spell is so powerful that he managed to send Alpha 6 miles down a mountain within only 4 seconds when he used it for the first time. * Lightning Flame Dragon Firing Axe: Natsu engulfs his leg with fire and lightning and gives the opponent a devastatingly strong kick. He first used this against Alpha. Dragon Sage Mode After nearly dying at the hands of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Natsu was infused with cells from Jugo's Clan, giving him the ability to access a new kind of Sage Mode: Dragon Sage Mode. When activated, Natsu gains scales which are crimson red like Igneel's, and his flames become golden-colored. In this form, Natsu draws upon both magical and Natural energy, increasing his physical and magical abilities exponentially, shown when he completely overwhelmed Grimmjow Jagerjaquez in their second battle, despite the Espada's use of his Resurrección. Unlike Naruto's use of Sage Mode where he actively uses his Nature energy continuously, Natsu has mastered his control over Nature energy to the point where he can suppress it to low levels, keeping it in reserve and allowing for powerful bursts of attacks when said energy is put into use. He is capable of using his Nature Energy by itself for several of his techniques, though due to the similarities between Nature Chakra and Magic, Natsu can combine the two energies, resulting in far more powerful attacks. However, while Natsu gains great power from this form, he has not currently mastered it, and when he runs out of power, he is left defenseless. Techniques * Sage Dragon Thunder Fist: Natsu punches an opponent with immense force, then unleashes a burst of Nature Energy from his fist as a stronger second blow, sending foes flying a significant distance away. This was first used against Grimmjow. * Sage Dragon Spirit Kick: Natsu delivers a kick with immense force, then unleashes a burst of Nature Energy from his foot as a stronger second impact. This was first used against Grimmjow. * Sage Dragon Spirit Claw: Natsu swipes his arm like a claw, and unleashes Nature Energy in a raking manner, allowing Natsu to cut through opponents. This was first used against Grimmjow, and was powerful enough to gash him despite his Hierro. * Sage Dragon Thunder Cannon: Natsu thrust his two fists forward with immense power, at the same time launching a wave of Nature Energy. This was first used against Grimmjow, and was powerful enough to cancel out his Cero. * Sage Dragon Holy Sword Horn: Natsu envelops himself in Nature Energy and fire, and proceeds to headbutt his foe. This was first used against Grimmjow. * Sage Dragon Holy Wings: Natsu envelops his arms in Nature Energy and fire, and proceeds to whip them in a violent wave at his opponent. This was first used against Grimmjow, and was powerful enough to tear through his Desgarrón. * Sage Dragon Exploding Fist: Natsu punches with his fist enveloped with Nature energy and fire, engulfing his opponent in a torrent of golden flames. This was first used against Grimmjow. * Sage Dragon Roar: Natsu bellows out an enhanced version of Fire Dragon Roar with Nature Energy and fire. The pure power emitted by this attack was enough to shock both Laxus Dreyer and Sasuke Uchiha, with Sasuke himself noting that Natsu's power surpassed his own. This was first used against Grimmjow, and was powerful enough to overwhelm his Gran Rey Cero. * Sage Dragon Holy Flame: '''A nature energy enhanced version of '''Fire Dragon Explosion. 'E.N.D Form' Natsu, like all Demons created by Zeref, has an Etherious Form. In the form Natsu gains the use of his massive reserves of Curse power. His entire body is also surrounded by black flames. In this form he was able to defeat Kabuto Yakushi and leave him severely injured. However, after Zeref met Natsu during the Tenrou Island arc while in a rampage, had his E.N.D form taken away from him. E.N.D is now a separate entity and Natsu therefore can no longer call on this form. Team Techniques During the battle between Natsu, Luffy, and Royd Lloyd (under the disguise of Yhwach), the two Acts Of Order developed techniques combining their abilities into special attacks, similar to Ichigo and Naruto during the Anemones Plains Arc while fighting against Kuma. * Fire Dragon Grizzly Magnum: Luffy uses a Gum-Gum Grizzly Magnum '''then Natsu rides on it and lights himself and the attack on fire. This was strong enough to shatter Yhwach's sword. This attack was first used against Royd. * '''Gum-Gum Dragon Cannon: Natsu while in Sage Mode with an ignited fist and Luffy while in Fourth Gear both punch an opponent at the same time which explodes upon impact. This was first used against Royd. * Gum-Gum Meteor: Luffy enters Fourth Gear: Tank Man and Natsu while in Sage Mode runs into Luffy's stomach. Natsu sets himself on fire then is launched at speeds not visible to the naked eye, crashing into an opponent with intense force. This was used to defeat Royd in the Magnolia Arc. Weaknesses As with other Dragon Slayers, Natsu can fall victim to motion sickness when he utilizes or otherwise is located on a mode of transportation (ie. rafts, carriages, boats, etc.). The only exception to this seems to be when he rides any living thing that he considers a friend, like how he allows Happy to fly him to locations. 'Trivia' * ND2014 has noted in various Q/As that Natsu is the 4th strongest Act of Order, behind Luffy, Ichigo, and Naruto. * Natsu is the first Act of Order to utilize powers outside of his own universe. * ND2014 noted in a Q/A that Natsu's Dragon Sage Mode is on equal par with Luffy's Gear Fourth. * Natsu's Japanese VA is Tetsuya Kakihara, who also voices Ggio Vega from Bleach. * Natsu's English VA is Todd Haberkorn, who also voices the Animal Path from Naruto, Moe Shishigawara from Bleach, and Kohza, Siam, and Nero from One Piece. * Natsu is the only one of the Acts of Order that is different species from the rest being a Demon. * Natsu is chronically the oldest of the Acts of Order being born 400 years ago (Viva Time-Travel). But it is unknown what his biological age is. ** (Secret Arts/Dragon Force/FDKR/FDKP part all goes to the authors of the Fairy Tail wiki) Category:Fairy Tail Category:3rd Division Category:Alliance Category:Act Of Order Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Team Natsu Category:Coalition Black List Category:Demon Category:Fire Manipulation Users Category:Lightning Manipulation Users Category:Dragneel Family Category:Immense Power Category:Hybrid Category:SSS-Class Fighters Category:Huge Appetite Category:Brother Category:Sage Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Slayers Category:Uncle Category:3rd Fleet Category:Resurrected Category:Absorbing Abilities Category:Caster Magic User Category:Wizard World